God Complex
by Casual Loli
Summary: Orihara Izaya has had enough of Heiwajima Shizuo. He is going to break the monster of Ikebukuro, one way or another. And he's had a long time to think about how... [Izaya x Shizuo Smutfic Pretty Much] Trigger Warning- Non-consensual sex, Probably some blood
1. Chapter 1

Entropy. Ikebukuro was full of entropic, catastrophic energy. It was an undeniable, inescapable truth. Lights on billboards bloomed every night until their bulbs burst, humans dragged their work worn shoes over degrading asphalt, and Orihara Izaya watched from the high window of his apartment as the world ate away at itself, becoming nothing but chaos.

There was a sadistic grin stretching the pale face of Orihara Izaya that night. Moving from the window, he spun on his heel and paced from wall to wall in the dark, shoulders shaking, entire body quivering with anticipation. Entropy. He was the king of entropy, the master of deterioration. It was like a sickness for him- a cheap thrill. There was nothing better in the world than watching people crumble. Breaking down walls, tearing away masks, watching blood spill and tears fall... these were the most beautiful parts of humanity.

To put it plainly, Orihara Izaya had a huge hard on for misfortune.

However, there was one person he could never break. Heiwajima Shizuo was a horrible mix of too-dumb-to-function and too-smart-for-his-own-good. It was as though, from the moment the two of them met eyes, Heiwajima Shizuo knew everything about Orihara Izaya. Behind that narrow smile, raven hair, and lanky schoolboy body, the strongest man in Ikebukuro saw the beast within instantly, and he didn't like what he saw.

Izaya dragged his nails across the cold window again, checking his phone.

It had always infuriated him, actually. He loves humans, truly and completely. He loved knowing exactly what they were thinking. He loved being completely inside them, manipulating them, /owning them/. There was only one that he didn't own. Only one whose actions surprised him every time. That wretched monster, that barely-human, that unbreakable Heiwajima Shizuo. Unbreakable body, unbreakable spirit.

But he knew. Oh, he knew very well that no human was unbreakable. Heiwajima Shizuo might be mostly a monster, but there was still something innately human in him. Izaya spent many years passively studying the beast, roiling with hatred. And now, at last, he was convinced that he knew exactly how to break the monster into a thousand pieces, from the inside out.

The screen of his cell phone lit up, winking in the darkness, at last. Lifting the rectangle to his cheek, Izaya struggled to contain his excitement. "What is it? Did you finally get what I asked you for?"

"Y-yeah," a quavering, gruff voice, cracking like a teenager's but rough from years of booze and drugs, said despondently. "I mean, it took enough tranquilizer to knock out an elephant, but we got him and tied him up just like you asked."

"Ahh, good! You kept me waiting long enough. I was beginning to worry that you were dead!"

There was a long pause, an awkward chuckle. "Nah, we just did what you said and it was fine. Caught him alone at a vending machine and hit him right in the back. He tried to throw it at us, but we kept hitting him until he dropped. T-that means you'll give me those pictures, right?"

Izaya's delicate white fingers trailed over his desk. Two identical sets of pictures lay there, beside two envelopes. One, unaddressed, meant to be delivered to this man on the phone. The other, addressed to his wife. "Of course! The evidence of your little scandal will be waiting for you at the location we discussed, tomorrow night. In the meantime, leave the key under the mat and find your way out. I expect you to be gone by the time I get there."

When Shizuo awoke, it was to the uncomfortable sensation of having something hard and rubbery pressed into his face, and being unable to see. He blinked several times, trying to clear the fog from his brain. As the haze worked its way out, the strangest scene began to paint itself around him.

He was lying on his back, on something soft and cushiony, like a bed. This was slightly unusual, as the last thing he remembered, he was reaching to grab a soda from the vending machine in the alley behind Cinema Rosa, across from Russia Sushi. Secondly, he could not move his arms and legs. This was even more concerning, as he could feel every inch of his body painfully well- enough to comprehend that his wrists were fastened above his head in tight shackles, and his ankles gripped by the same cold metal, with his legs spread. Lastly, the cool rubber grinding against his cheek was unmistakably the bottom of a hard black shoe with a slight heel.

Shizuo grunted, straining against his bonds. with all of his might. The metal groaned, but it did not so much as bend. The owner of the shoe cackled, and removed the heel from his face.

"Finally awake, Shizu-chan? You really kept me waiting! You've been out for three hours. It's nearly midnight." The cold, sensual coo came from above him. Orihara Izaya loomed over Heiwajima Shizuo, tall and dark, horrible and ugly contempt oozing from every orifice.

"F-Flea...!" The word came out as a slur, muffled by a heavy tongue and a foggy head. Shizuo lurched, thrashing against his bonds and arching his back, but could not gain an inch.

"Oh, do you like your chains? They were made especially for you. Maraging Steel coated with a thin layer of Graphene! I spared no expense. These shackles are practically unbreakable. It would take more than a few feeble tugs to set you loose."

/What are you doing? Unchain me, you sick bastard, so I can beat the shit out of you!/

Heiwajima Shizuo would have said this, and much more, had a wave of nausea not come over him at that moment. He gasped for air and gulped desperately, holding back the urge to vomit for fear of only coating himself in his own sick. Instead of words, he resigned to unleashing a rabid roar, bucking and fighting. Bruises began to form on his wrists and ankles as he jostled around in his shackles, but they refused to give.

Izaya took the opportunity to snap a collar around his neck. He leaped back, spinning out of the way of the foaming blond beast, and palmed a small remote. /Click./

A torrent of electric agony rushed through Shizuo's body, beginning at his neck and spreading outward, resonating through his bindings with an electric hum. Entire body frozen, racked with a pain unlike that of a broken bone or pierced flesh- his very nerves on fire and every muscle contracted, Shizuo's back arched and his eyes rolled back. The agony stopped as quickly as it began, and he flopped limply onto the bedsheets, panting.

"To be safe, I invested in getting a custom shock collar made especially for you." Izaya spun the remote in his hand, running his thumb across the soft rubber button. "The voltage had to be altered, but it wasn't difficult to modify. Oh, did I mention that Graphene is an especially good conductor?"

...Shizuo eyed the remote like a wild animal, a line of spit working its way down the side of his mouth, his teeth clenched in fury. Izaya's thumb passed slowly across his cheek, wiping the moisture away. The blond beast had the urge to bite him- snap the fingers right off with his teeth and spit them out like twigs, but as his kidnapper continued to talk, he did nothing but growl desperately.

"You know, Shizu-chan, most modern shock collars for dogs are actually very humane. They use more of a muscle stimulant rather than a powerful electric charge. The base is that if you get a dog's attention, you can redirect them from an unwanted behavior." He chuckled darkly. "This isn't like that. This is pure, paralyzing electrical charge, and it'll hurt you."

"What do you want, shithead?" Shizuo spat.

"I'm getting there, Shizu-chan, if only you'll let me." The black soled shoe swung over him, planting itself below Shizuo's belly button, just above the edge of his pants. Izaya forced his weight forward onto the hard stomach, and tapped the button of the remote, sending quick, sharp, electrical shocks running through the collar in pulsing succession.

As every muscle of Shizuo's body tensed with pain, Orihara Izaya's cold, cruel laugh rang out and rebounded off the walls of the torture chamber. "I finally figured out what it is I hate about you, Shizu-chan! You refuse to bow down to anyone. You refuse to fear me. And that's simply no good! How am I ever supposed to take over this city, with you running around getting in my way and chasing me like some dumb dog after a cat? That's where this collar comes in handy!"

Orihara Izaya leaned over Heiwajima Shizuo, and as their eyes connected, a cold chill ran through Shizuo's body. Fear- the monster of Ikebukuro. He had felt it many times before, when overcome by his strength, but he had never felt it like this before. He had never felt the fear of being helpless and weak. "Tonight, I'm finally going to make Shizu-chan my bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_  
>x_x Thank you for the good reviews and favorites so far. It's my first time writing something like this and I just don't know what to do with myself here.<p>

I'll be less long-winded in the future, hopefully, as I get into the flow of things. Next chapter will be a little explanation heavy again, but the plan is for each chapter to introduce a different fetish. The chapters should follow a pattern...!

Sorry for breaking the fourth wall! Carry on!

_

"To put it plainly, Shizu-chan, I can't deny that you hold a special place to me somewhere in my heart," Izaya began. There was a lilting, mocking sincerity in his voice.

"And what place is that?" Shizuo snarled, again straining against his chains.

"Why, Shizu-chan! I thought you already knew!" Izaya's hard rubber sole ground down into the hard flesh of the monster's stomach, earning a satisfying, discomforted grunt. "Oh well, I guess that's why we're here after all- to teach you." That's right… the place Shizuo held in Izaya's heart was a dark, cold place. A place reserved for him, a place far beyond his love of humans. How dare he pretend to be human, Izaya found himself thinking. How dare he assume that form. How he would suffer for it. Izaya went to the chest by the wall, disappearing from Shizuo's field of vision. "Tell me, Shizu-chan, what are you afraid of?"

"Nothing," the blond animal spat, foaming at the mouth as he twisted his neck this way and that, trying to keep his enemy in sight.

"You're not afraid of your body breaking," Izaya supplied, rolling on, digging through the chest. "Your perception of pain is different from a human's. I can incapacitate you with drugs or shock you with collars, but you'll just go on trying to kill me. But there's something no man, monster, or animal is immune to… humiliation."

"Are you going to keep talking all night?" Shizuo snapped as Izaya approached, a blurry bundle of what looked like an animal plated with spots of rubber suspended in his arms.

"I'll talk and talk until you beg me to stop, Shizu-chan, and I mean you're going to have to _beg_ me." That slender body bent down, leg swinging over to straddle the breadth of Shizuo's heaving chest, torso bending, the slender neck twisting, and a pair of hot, hard lips pressed firmly to Shizuo's mouth. He was stunned for a moment. All of his body came alight with confusion. He didn't ever expect to know the feeling of Orihara Izaya's mouth on his- the taste of hot pepper and sharp lime like a whip cracking through his brain, and the lips were surprisingly soft.

All at once, he was on fire with rage and disgust, and opened his mouth wide to rip that awful mouth off with sharply borne teeth, only to find a rod of cold rubber thrust between the porcelain rows. He reeled and gagged as the thing settled over his tongue, trying to spit it out again, but the band wrapped behind his head and the gag was strapped on before he could crush it between his teeth. Izaya's hands moved through Shizuo's hair as he slipped a band behind his ears, and then swiftly presented a mirror in front of the grimacing man's eyes.

A pair of floppy yellow dog ears lay flat against Shizuo's head. The fat, round bit sat between his teeth awkwardly, holding his mouth open in a snarl. A rivulet of drool worked its way down Shizuo's cheek, following a trail beginning in the corner of his mouth. He looked…

"Exactly like a bitch, and they match the collar," Izaya said with some satisfaction, laying the mirror off to the side and snapping a few pictures with his cell phone. "Don't get me wrong, Shizu-chan; I don't have any romantic feelings for you. I'm sure you know that I hate you more than anything." That much was clear. This- this situation- this was one man exerting his universal, perpetual, overwhelming dominance over another.

Shizuo could do nothing but growl, exactly like a cornered animal.

The switchblade came out. Shizuo followed its path with eyes themselves like hateful daggers, as it found its way under the collar of his shirt. Rip- rip- rip- with a quick, scissorlike motion, Izaya split seams and shredded fabric, cutting through his shirt and waistcoat. The blade moved carelessly, dragging across the skin underneath and drawing streaks of blood that blossomed and welled in little pools across his abdomen. Shizuo did not move. He would not give his kidnapper the satisfaction.

"These clothes were given to you by your brother, weren't they? How sweet," Izaya said as he discarded the bloodied rags, tossing them haphazardly aside. "You must be so proud of him, but I always wondered- how do you feel, relying so much on your younger brother? Apparently your apartment is filled with gifts from him, and it makes me wonder if you can even afford to feed yourself without him. Ah- maybe it's that your natural position is below others! You rely hopelessly on the people around you, just like a dog begging for love and food, and and what can you offer in return? Biting their enemies? _Humping their leg?_"

" 'uck 'ou!" Shizuo fought through his bit to work out.  
>"Well, that didn't sound very nice." The remote to the collar was still in Izaya's jacket. It buzzed to life, giving Shizuo a good, painful jolt. "You shouldn't growl at your master, Shizu-chan." He sighed deeply. "Anyway, getting angry might seem like a denial to you, but what you're really saying is that you can't stand how spot on I am, right? Even you recognize how pathetic you are."<p>

Shizuo didn't answer.

Izaya's hands slid down the front of Shizuo's pants. He expertly undid the black belt, and then the top button. Shizuo's thrashing started anew, and he bucked his hips in an effort to throw the dark eyed informant off. But Izaya was done playing. He yanked down the growling, snarling bodyguard's pants, left them around his knees, and paused as if to admire the dark patterned boxers emblazoned with the logo of a popular children's show. "Did your brother buy you these as well?" he inquired smugly, and then, unabashedly yanked Shizuo's underwear down, briefly catching on the semi-hard member stiffened not from arousal, but from the cruel pulsation of electricity.

Izaya's eyes were harsh and cold as they surveyed Shizuo's body, memorizing every line, every dip of muscle and arch of puckered scar- and Shizuo, not surprisingly, was riddled with scars. Scars from collisions, gunshots, stabbings and slashings, nearly invisible on that golden-pink flesh, but reminders nonetheless that he was not impervious to injury. Not every scar belonged to Izaya, but the most prominent did. Izaya's hard thumb ran across the long, thin gray scar crossed across Shizuo's upper chest. "The easiest way to break someone's pride," he said slowly, his voice suddenly a loving, probing purr, "Is to attack them in the most intimate way possible."

His hot hand wrapped around Shizuo's dick, pulling it straight. Shizuo jolted, trying to sink into the bed away from the touch. Izaya slipped a cold metal ring around his mostly limp cock, and then slipping his hand down with a smirk, pushed a small, magenta, round vibrator against Shizuo's hole.

Shizuo shuddered and thrashed, tensing to repel the thing, but only assisted in Izaya's assault. His puckering ass greedily swallowed the insultingly pink nub, drawing it in. Before he could expel it, Izaya shoved something much larger and harder in after it. For a brief, horror filled moment, Shizuo feared that it was Izaya's dick, but the other man was still clothed, pushing on the butt plug. Shizuo lifted his hand, twisting painfully to get a better look.

A large, yellow, fluffy tail protruded from his ass.

"That didn't hurt, did it?" There was a twinge of disappointment in Izaya's tone. "Are your insides as hardened as your bones, Shizu-chan? Somehow, I doubted it, but you never know."

Truthfully, it did hurt, but Shizuo was used to pain. He restrained his shudders and convulsions even as his collared member shrank with discomfort.

...But not for long. Izaya drew out a second remote now, and turned the dial on it up to the maximum setting without a moment's hesitation. Shizuo's body came to life with voltaic, hideous pleasure. The electric hum of the vibrator in his ass resonated through Shizuo's body and sent hot tremors down his arms and legs. His eyes rolled back in his head, he bit down on his gag and couldn't hold back the sounds of his arousal as his dick sprang to life, pulsing and dripping with clear precum.

He would have lost himself in that moment, blown his load all across his abdomen prematurely under the strain of electric pleasure drilling into him, had the cock ring not been in place. His dick throbbed desperately around it, threatening to explode, but he could not release.

The vibrator stopped. "Tsk tsk, Shizu-chan, can't you hear me talking to you?" Izaya chided.

He had not heard Izaya speak, overwhelmed by the vibrator. Shizuo panted and drooled. A lusty tremor passed from head to toe. He pulled at his chains, maintaining his attempts at escape although it was hopeless.

"I asked you if you knew about the prostate, but judging by that violent reaction, I'm guessing you not only have never had yours stimulated, you don't even know what it is." He turned the vibrator on to its lowest setting. Shizuo inhaled sharply and gasped. His hips moved slightly. "If you beg for me- cry like the bitch you are- perhaps I'll consider taking the cock ring off and letting you feel just how powerful an orgasm can be when you stimulate the prostate."

He turned the dial up a notch, to medium power. Shizuo grunted, and his hips moved again, lifting off the bed. He moaned- a deep, guttural, dark and desperate sound of sexual frustration, but he would not cry out for mercy.

Izaya waited for a while, observing the determination hardening Shizuo's face as drool and foam bubbled down his chin. He turned the dial smugly up again, back to max power.

_Don't cry- don't whine- don't make a sound for him-_ Shizuo repeated in his head, trembling with need. His body was on fire, he burned with pulses of ecstasy and desperately wanted the feeling of release that would come with his orgasm. His helps couldn't help but move wildly now, and his dick, at full mast, dripped, twitched, and pulsed. Never before had he been forced to feel such an agonizing, constant delectation. His dick ached to be touched, and he swore the cock ring might simply burst off of him if he was left like this, thrashing around, bound and gagged. Still, the only sounds that escaped his mouth were grunts and low curses._ Don't give in. Don't give in._

Izaya was growing annoyed now. Grasping Shizuo by the tail, he thrust the butt plug in, the vibrator at the end of it, and twisted it. Shizuo's spine arched, his body tensed with pain and pleasure, and he hissed.

That was fine with Orihara Izaya. He could see the desperation and the pain outlined in every drizzle of spittle and quivering muscle, and was acutely aware of the growing erection bulging against the inside of his own pants. He thrust the buttplug in as hard and as far as he could wedge it in, and watched his greatest enemy- his new pet- tremble with pain he bit back with a snarl.

A human would have given in by now.

"Well, Shizu-chan, if that's how it's going to be." The shock collar came alive again, and this time, Shizuo was unable to control his howl as his body tensed, his knuckles turned white as he dug his nails into his palms, and more drool worked its way down his chin and onto the bedsheets.

Everything stopped. The collar, the vibrator, the pain and pleasure, cut off all at once. Shizuo was left panting and gasping, staring straight ahead, filled with a rage and humiliation like nothing he had ever felt. But he could not move.

He was Izaya's dog.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: After nearly a year without updating, I've dragged my muse out of the pits of hell! Thank you for the continued reviews! Next chapter, I'll confess my reasons for my time away…

Also, feel free to suggest something. I assume Izaya would take ideas from fetish websites on the internet, and so anything is fair game. ;)

You will also notice that I changed my pen name! That is so no one can trace me in real life back to this fanfiction, since its getting more views than I expected…! Ahahaha… *sweats*  
>_<p>

"As much as I enjoy watching you squirm, Shizu-chan," Izaya spoke delectably slow, spinning a remote in each hand as if weighing his options. "If you cum within the first few minutes and pass out, I'm going to be so bored. And if I get bored, WELL…" He tossed the vibrator's remote across the room, and it landed with a faint 'puff' on something soft, out of Shizuo's line of sight. "Well all know its never a good idea to bore me, right? My temper can be nearly as bad as Shizu-chan's in a situation like that."

Shizuo did not give Izaya the satisfaction of a response, but lay, trembling, with his eyes tightly shut and a hot red blush flushing his cheeks. Izaya grasped his enemy's chin between forefinger and thumb, twisting the strong jaw around, examining the trails of drool slicking chin and throat and the sweat soaked brow pinning glossy yellow-blond waves to his forehead. Two floppy yellow dog ears trembled on the crest of his head, and when his eyes opened- dark brown, struck strikingly gold with the glow of half light- were filled with humiliation and resentment.

No amount of light could brighten the deep, piercing black coal of Izaya's eyes. There was a hellish fire to them as he roughly removed the ball gag, freeing another dribble of spit that ran off of Shizuo's tense, dry tongue. "You look thirsty," Izaya commented sardonically.

Shizuo spat bitterly, "Go to hell." Izaya thumbed the remote's button. An electric shock rippled through him, stiffening his spine with sharp waves of pain.

"Dogs don't speak,Shizu-chan," his punisher cooed, stroking along the length of his fuzzy dog ears with a chuckle. His hand gripped roughly at the thick blond mane. "If its not barking or whining, I don't want to hear a sound from you."

/Then why would you ask a question?/ Shizuo wanted to scream as the last tremors of aftershock cooled. The chains that bound him felt hot, and he dared not speak, lest the chattering of his teeth force him to bite his tongue, or illicit another jolt of shock. He settled for a weak growl, his eyes glowing with murder.

"Ah," Izaya practically moaned, grasping his captive's face and turning it this way and that. "I like that look on you. Its the only thing I can stand about you. But…" Izaya's voice faded as he moved behind the blond man, grasping the hilt of the butt plug with the full of his hand and pushing hard. "I like you begging more. If its begging, I think I might allow it. That will be our little exception."

Shizuo, caught off guard by the sudden, painful shove against his rectum, fell forward off the bed in his bindings. His face hit the ground hard and his arms struggled above his head, suspended from the ceiling- so the chains had some give to them after all, given the right angle. His taut, muscled ass remained on the high futon, and Shizuo found himself on his knees, pushing back against Izaya's hand in a vain attempt to right himself.

This was terrible, Shizuo thought as Izaya's hand pushed the dry, tail-shaped butt plug far into his ass, and then drew it out again, slowly.

Coaxed into submission by the man he hated.

He had never felt so much pain in all his life. Broken bones, he could handle. A knife digging into his flesh and tearing, he could practically ignore. Stabbing, beating, yanking- all exterior damage was bearable. However, these new sensations were ones he had not built up defenses against. The butt plug stretched him, filled him to capacity, and although it was desperately painful- especially without lubrication- and even more so humiliating, some hidden part of him rejoiced as any man, straight or otherwise, would. The expert curve of sculpted, smooth rubber pushed against places /within/ his body that he never knew existed.

With each pump of the plug, his pleasure mounted against his will. Every few moments, another wave of pleasure shuddered through him, and the spasms grew closer and stronger all the while. His body burned with desperation. He felt his release building, and he squirmed with indecision. /God, he wanted to cum./ He wanted to feel some release, for only then would the true torment end. But, he did not like the idea of Izaya holding his pleasure in his hands so decisively.

Intoxicated by pleasure and pain, the only thing that held him from the edge for a while was the constant reminder in his surroundings that Izaya was the one controlling the thing that send waves of ecstasy through him. Even as his mouth gaped, and the red in his cheeks deepened, Shizuo held back his orgasmic gasps and kept his stare trained on the man's shadow cast on the far wall. /Izaya's shadow./ He thought, and his dick leaked, straining against the cock ring.

Izaya's ministrations became more insistent, the pace of his pumping increasing as he seemed to grow frustrated with his lack of response. Suddenly, Shizuo lurched as he felt a warm hand close around the sheath of his cock, and let out a cry of dismay.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya snarled in his ear, fury coloring his voice. "It can all end if you just beg me to stop." The rough pad of his thumb pressed onto the tip of Shizuo's pre-cum slicked dick, and at the sharp touch on the most sensitive part of his body, Shizuo's back spasmed. "If you beg sweetly enough, I might just let you cum."

"Fuck-" Shizuo began to retort, but Izaya's long, spiderlike fingers wrapped around the girth of his dick, squeezed tightly, and pumped along its length, forcing a moan out of his mouth instead. On the second pump, he removed the cock ring.

One hand gripped the weeping, throbbing cock, and the other settled around the butt plug again, and the torture resumed with great fervor. Izaya's expert hands stroked and pumped Shizuo's cock in time with the thrusts of the flapping yellow tail, and Shizuo could no longer hold back his gasps and moans. His hips moved instinctively, pushing against the hot hand whose long, spindly fingers worked with the diligent care of an expert along his shaft, playing with the tip and giving every inch attention without fail.

"Just a few words will do, Shizu-chan." Izaya's hot breath fell against his neck. The black-eyed demon knew where the line was, and brought Shizuo to the brink of orgasm before suddenly changing pace, holding his captive back as his hips bucked wildly for release and he trembled on his knees.

Merciless pleasure.

If he could get his satisfaction just with a few words, why couldn't he do it?

Shizuo drooled and foamed like a hungry animal, gasping and moaning.

/Just say it./

The hand worked at his cock steadily.

/Just say it and you can cum./

"P..please…" Shizuo moaned at last- his head hanging forward with shame as his bleary, lust blinded eyes fixed on the floor. "Please, let me!"

Izaya drew in a sharp, satisfied breath. "That's a good boy~" He purred, his grip tightening and the pacing of his thrusts and tugs increasing. Shizuo tensed, his back curving inward as his hips gave one last, desperate thrust against his greatest enemy's hand, and he came hard. His moan was not quite as low as expected, but high and edged with shame as he ejaculated in waves, making six straight white lines on the floor.

Izaya drew back, wiping his hands on his jeans and examining the panting blond beast with grave interest for a moment. Then, he went to the wall, and patted the tripod mounted video camera lovingly, smiling into its lens.


End file.
